Nadie está mirando
by Rina Evans Prince
Summary: One-Shot sobre Clarisse La Rue y Chris Rodríguez
**DISCLAIMER: psjes originales pertenecen a Rick Riordan
** -

Aún se acordaba de aquél día en la sala de detención de la primaria. Recordaba que ese día no podía explicarse el haber llegado ahí...Bueno, sí que lo sabía, lo habían atrapado tratando de robar cierto expediente de la oficina del director. Nunca debió haber aceptado aquella apuesta con sus primos.

Para suerte de él, era primera vez que lo atrapaban in fraganti así que esa detención sería su primera y única mancha en su historial perfecto. No es que él fuera un alumno ejemplar, sólo sabía cuando actuar sin ser atrapado.

Ese día en la sala de detención, estaba aburrido viendo pasar la hora cuando una chica entró con cara de pocos amigos. La conocía de vista, era la 'matona' de la escuela.

- _Estúpidos...Idiotas...me las pagarán-_ murmuraba sin parar mientras se sentaba.

- _¿Qué te sucedió?_ -preguntó. Él solía ser inquieto y se aburría con facilidad, así que si tenía algo de compañía, aunque fuera Clarisse La Rue, no dudaría en tratar de entablar una conversación.

- _Los Stoll_ -gruñó- _La vieja de idiomas me atrapó tratando de meterlos a un casillero.-_ Él la miró de forma interrogante, no entendía cómo era la culpa de sus primos si ella había tratado de meterlos a un casillero

\- _ME JUGARON UNA MALA BROMA!_ \- se defendió al ver su mirada- Y _o solo les daba su merecido_.

Mientras contaba la historia se sonreía inquieto, no sabía de que sería capaz de hacer la chica si averiguará que por culpa de los Stoll, sus primos,ella había quedado ahí.

Sólo después de un par de años, durante la secundaria, Clarisse se enteró del parentesco que tenían. No se lo tomó muy bien ya que siempre se metía en problemas por culpa de sus primos, él sólo le decía que tanto Travis como Connor sabían en que momentos atacar para no ser atrapados.

También fue en secundaria que él se decidió a ser su amigo, siempre que se ponía a pensar en la chica recordaba aquél suceso.

- _Miren! Allí va la chica gorila...!_ \- gritó el desafortunado chico, y digo desafortunado porque Clarisse se giró en redondo a donde estaba el muchacho y de un golpe limpio el ojo morado le dejó.

- _ALGUIEN MÁS?-_ gruñó y se volteó a ver a todo el mundo. Todos se quedaron callados así que ella siguió caminando. Pero una vez hubo girado a una esquina los murmullos comenzaron

- _Yo creo que es hombre..._ -

- _Debe serlo, no actúa como niña...-_

- _Viste su tamaño?_

- _Y como golpeó a aquél chico? Ella es nueva y le dejó el ojo así a un niño mayor.._.

 _-Encima es fea..._

 _-La verdad yo sí creo que es una gorila...mucho cuerpo y poco sesos_

- _jajajajajaja._

Las burlas siguieron durante todo el día pero nadie se atrevía a decirle las cosas en su cara. Con Travis y Connor no decíamos nada ya que la conocíamos desde primaria y sabíamos que si le insinuabamos algo nos golpearía...Vale, nosotros también pensábamos cosas como que no se comportaba como niña, pero jamás la habíamos molestado por eso. Solíamos hacerles bromas pero ella se desquitaba, además,nosotros le hacíamos bromas a todo el mundo sin ninguna razón en particular.

Unos días después había decidido que era buena idea saltarme la hora de biología y echar una siesta en la azotea. Al salir al techo, fue cuando la vi sentada con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

- _Este..._ \- No sabía que decir. Sí, la conocía desde primaria pero era primera vez que la veía de esa forma y algo en mi interior despertó. Ella se percató de mi presencia y me miró enojada

- _Vamos...Búrlate tu también_ \- murmuró con su vista sobre mí, yo me di la vuelta y la dejé sola,pero escuché sus siguiente palabras con un tono resignado- _Bien...ve y cuéntales a todos que me viste llorando...-_ Lo que hice a continuación fue comentarles a Travis y a Connor que había que ayudar a Clarisse y aunque me miraron perplejos, aceptaron, aunque sus motivos fueron que sólo ellos la podían molestar hasta hartarla.

Ese día, a mis primos y a mí nos suspendieron por una semana, pero había valido la pena ver a todo el que había molestado a la castaña bañado en pintura de distintos colores.(Quizás sus rostros de molestia combinado con susto también se debían a la sútil amenaza que habíamos dejado)

Por cierto, fue ese mismo día en que me di cuenta que no dejaría que nadie la volviera a lastimar, probablemente también fue el día en que noté cuánto me gustaba la chica.

Luego de aquél suceso me fui acercando a ella, a pesar de que siempre me rechazaba, decía que no necesitaba amigos y que sólo la molestaba, yo seguí insistiendo hasta que por hastío terminó aceptando que no la dejaría tranquila y fue el último año de secundaria que logré besarla. porque, admítamoslo, estaba enamorado de ella.

Fue recién en preparatoria, en el primer año,en que él que decidí molestarla. Yo quería que todo el mundo supiera que ella era mía -aunque con lo intimidante que aparentaba ser casi no se le acercaban chicos-.

Así que el primer día de clases, fui el primero en llegar y con un poco de pintura fui rayando mensajes como **''Te quiero''** ... **''¿Serás mi novia? ''**...y casualmente en la sala de clases de matemáticas (era la primera clase que teníamos en el día) escribí **''¿Clarisse, irás conmigo al baile de bienvenida?''** con tinta permanente.

Debo decir que la cara de todo el mundo fue chistosa. Aunque el director y los maestros estaban furiosos, y cómo no habían sospechosos, pusieron a todo el alumnado a limpiar el pequeño desastre que había dejado.

Después de clases fui a un café al otro lado de la ciudad, era nuestro punto de encuentro. Cuando llegué la ví hermosamente furiosa, e increíblemente, cuando me vió se enfureció aún más.

- _RODRIGUEZ!.._.-Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la besé en sus labios. Pasaron unos segundos y ella me empujó- _Te dije que en público no._

- _Lo siento, no pude reprimirme...-_ le sonreí pícaramente- _Entonces...¿Irás conmigo?_

 _-No me gustan los bailes, además, sabes que no le agrado a nadie. Será molesto ir...-_ Comenzó pero la interrumpí antes de que pusiera más excusas.

 _-Dime algo La Rue...¿En serio te importa lo que piensen los demás? -_ Antes de que replicará continué _\- No dejes que te sigan arruinando, has evitado la mayoría de las actividades para no molestarlos... ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te sigan molestando? Si sigues así será mejor que te eches a llorar como en secundaria porque si no eres tú nadie los detendrá ...-_ Una vez dicho eso me mordí la lengua.

Clarisse me fulminó con la mirada. Yo sabía que hablar de la secundaria la enojaba y más aún que le mencionara el día en que ella no aguantó más y se fue a llorar a la azotea. Pensé que me golpearía, pero para mi sorpresa no lo hizo. Simplemente se levantó y se fue.

El día de la fiesta había llegado. No sabía si ella iría porque no me había hablado desde el día en que, molesto por su actitud, le había recordado los tiempos de secundaria.

Me arreglé sin muchas ganas, pero cuando llegué a la fiesta, la música y el ambiente me distrajo. Comencé a charlar con una chica que era de mi clase sobre cosas sin importancia.

 _-Deberías tratar de controlar a Travis...Sus bromas están fuera de control, un día lo voy a atrapar y..._ -

 _-Katie...Mientras más te molesten sus travesuras más divertirás a mi primo y más bromas te hará_ -la interrumpí- _Si logras ignorarlo se aburrirá_ -le dije sin mucha convicción ya que sabía de antemano que Travis la molestaba porque no se atrevía a acercarse de otra forma a la chica.

- _Podría intentar...Hey ten más cuidado!-_ gritó cuando alguien la empujó, al girarse abrió los ojos con temor- _Clarisse...lo... lo siento no quise gritarte...yo...yo ...mejor me voy_ \- tartamudeó Katie y se alejó de nosotros casi corriendo.

- _Viniste_ -sonreí, luego fruncí el ceño y apunté a Katie- N _o tenias que ser tan ruda ,ella no le haría daño ni a una flor-_

-Vine y ya todos están murmurando- gruñó apuntando a sus espaldas. Era cierto, algunos se tapaban la boca para cotillear pero otros, como Octavian, ni siquiera bajaban la voz para comentar cosas desagradables. Entonces vi algo sobre mi hombro, giré y sonreí. Tomé de la mano a Clarisse y la atraje hacia mi justo en el instante en que una bola de pintura salía disparada hacia uno de los idiotas que hablaba mal de mi chica.

De pronto Octavian se vio embarrado de pintura rosa en su rostro y las risas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar. Clarisse sonrió y fue la sonrisa más bonita que hubiera visto, la miré y le dije

 _-Tendrás que agradecerle a mi primo_ \- mientras apuntaba a Travis que se revolcaba en el piso de la risa

 _-Antes muerta, si lo hago me molestará mas que el mismo Octavian-_ murmuró más para sí misma que para mi- _Además yo no necesito que tu primo me haga favores, yo podía ir a silenciar a ese idiota sin su ayuda...  
Aún así creo que mejor me voy, ya sabes que siempre que Stoll hace algo de alguna forma me cae el castigo a mí y no ando de ánimos para soportar un regaño que no merezco._

 _C_ omenzó a caminar hacia la salida con paso decidido, a medida que se iba haciendo paso a través de la gente esta se le quedaba viendo como preguntándose que hacia Clarisse La Rue en una fiesta.

Ya estaba a medio camino cuando le di alcance, le tome de la mano y la giré hacia mí

- _Rodríguez, suéltame_ \- dijo con un tono de amenaza que ignoré.

- _Mirame.._.-Le puse mis manos a ambos lado de su cara para que solo me pudiera ver a mi.- _Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti ¿cierto?...Sabes que no me importan lo que digan ni de ti ni de mí_

- _Chris...nos están viendo_ -murmuró antes de que la besará tierna y largamente

- _¿Que decías?-_ le pregunté una vez acabado el beso. Estaba consciente de que toda la preparatoria, todos observaban el momento, algunos murmuraban y otros estaban sorprendidos con que Clarisse La Rue aún no lo hubiera golpeado por atreverse a besarla.  
Mientras trataba de entender que era lo que decían fue ella la que me distrajo

-Se supone que no te importaba lo que decían los demás- me reprochó, la miré y le sonreí

-¿ _Quién está hablando? Sólo estamos nos._..- Entonces fue ella quién me interrumpió, dándome un beso y dejándome en shock ya que yo solía empezar _-Wow.._.

- _Ya sé, ya sé...Nadie está mirando_ \- dijo finalmente haciendo que mi pecho latiera con fuerza, para mí era ella única y ahora sabía que, para ella, sólo estaba yo.

 **NA: No sé...se me hace raro el final XD En fin hace 7 años que no escribo ni pío y ahora me anime porque no tenía nada que leer :c  
Por cierto la idea me surgió al escuchar la canción : Kiss me Like Nobody's Watching de Simple Plan  
Se agradecen reviews :D **


End file.
